


追

by Ridiculousparadise



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, 有林炜翔女友描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 月满一江水 前尘莫追
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	追

Tips：前文见合集

预警：林炜翔主视角，含一点林炜翔前女友/女友。

林炜翔看快步走在他前面的刘青松，他的背挺得很直，因走路而带起的微风将的发尾轻轻扬起。

他们刚刚输掉了一场bo5，赢下一局，输掉一局，这样循环往复四局，最后输掉决胜局。

摘下耳机的那一刻，他只知道结束了，比他矮一截的教练在舞台的出口等他们，挨个拍拍肩膀或者抱一抱，比赛输了，也没有什么好聊的，所有人都不说话。

他抱着键盘鼠标穿过黑暗的隧道，队里随行的工作人员有人蹲在地上，压低声音小小地哭，但是他们没有，他去看走在他身后的队友们，脸上近乎没有表情，但却也十分颓唐。刘青松一直在前面，脚步很急，他不想追，也追不上。

他们在休息室收拾自己的东西，桌上还有点过来的各种饮料，冰块几乎全化，他拿起尝了口先前喝的那杯，珍珠奶茶甜味变得很寡，他手腕轻轻打了个转，还是丢掉了。

刘青松不喝这些，也没点什么外卖，收拾东西的时候只用把设备放回自己的包里，林炜翔一抬眼，他又不见了。

门口有零碎的声音，听出来是他听出来是宝蓝，两个人没聊两句，就没声音了。

他手上动作不自觉加快，走到门边，王柳羿还没转身，刘青松却背着包往大门去了。

王柳羿口罩遮了半张脸，狭长的眼眯起，像是在笑，见他上前，就也跟他搭了两句话，然后走路一颠一颠地回去了。

王柳羿这人跟他熟，跟刘青松更熟。刘青松要出门的话，不然是和高天亮，不然就是去找王柳羿。

刘青松不会和他出门的，刘青松已经疏远他很久了。

从出场时越离越远的肩膀到自觉地排斥他对他一切的接触再到基地换掉的寝室。

他们之间横亘着的，可能超过了曾一起走过的或落魄或颠沛的岁月。

并肩过的同行人脚步不停，而自己好像看了很久他的背影。

上车后，他还是坐在往常的位置，他给女友发消息说上车了，女孩回了一串省略号。上高架前面的那段路很堵，他看了会手机觉得晕，熄灭屏幕的前一秒，女孩发了一个猫咪的表情包，他回了一个狗狗摇尾巴的表情。

他切出微信，随便点开一个歌单，女孩很温柔地发了很多语音，他打字回过去“谢谢老婆”，一条也不点开，转文字都懒，闭上眼睛去抵抗眩晕感。

回程的路，上了高架就好走一点，车上睡倒了一片。他被手机接连的震动震醒，灯光从高处一道道地投下，耳机里的歌刚好是街灯晚餐。

他下意识去看刘青松，后者仰面睡着，表情在昏暗的车厢里看不太清，窗缝透来的光时有时无，泪痣在明灭间像是闪烁。

刘青松现在的下颌线很明显，仰面时显得锐利，和他刚认识刘青松的样子差很多。

街灯晚餐的旋律快到尾声，他把口罩扯下来一点，解锁点开播放器，将模式改成单曲循环，女生的声音带着点看开之后的豁然，“陪你到处吃街灯晚餐极欢喜。”

这首歌去年他听了几百遍，第一次听许晴跟他逛街，在商场里小小的唱吧给他唱歌，唱完这首平静地跟他说要分手。

他回来对着刘青松说了句，我分手了，就哭得缩在床上打滚，刘青松就静静躺在房间另一头，看不知道什么新番，他哭得昏天黑地，他也不理他，自己看得专注，日语的声音叽叽喳喳不停。

他哭完了，去摸原来放在床头的餐巾纸，盒子里所剩无几的那些被他用完了，他起身去拿。

猛然起身，眼前一黑，噗通跪地，靠在床头的那人才放下手里的iPad，慢悠悠地走到他跟前，把他扶起来。

“哭够了没？”

“要死，你这么多年怎么还这么幼稚。”

刘青松声音不是很大，话却很重，但语气中带了一点无可奈何，好像他还是他没成年的弟弟，居高临下地看他，屋内的顶灯和他的脸重合，亮得他不敢去看。

刘青松连珠炮一样骂他，像是把这几年的抱怨一股脑倒出来，骂到痛处，他撇撇嘴，又想哭。

刘青松看得他表情，又训他，“不许哭！”

他抿抿嘴，又把眼泪憋回去了。

他那时候的表情大概很滑稽，刘青松本来瞪了他一眼，被逗出很轻的一声笑，破功了就圆不回去了，就走回自己床边，捡起刚刚暂停的新番继续看。

他听着歌，突然很怀念刘青松骂他的样子，骂他的时候会掺杂着很多叹息，像是无可奈何。他觉得刘青松一直很嫌弃他，和现在又是不太一样的，如无必要，现在的刘青松懒得在他身上多耗半个字。

去年的春季赛，刘青松说，哦，你要减肥，那我陪着你一起减吧。

陪伴，很多时候，刘青松总给他这种陪伴感，闷头闷脑离家很多年，好像一直陪在身边的人只有他。

车从高架上下来，平缓得切入往基地的主干道，街灯晚餐又重复了五六遍，再次到终了。

他点开了那个很久没聊过的对话框，那个人很喜欢汤姆和杰瑞里的那只灰色的小老鼠，用了很久它不同的表情包当头像，但最近换成了黑白的。

他在对话框里输入了一些，路上有些颠簸，删删改改花了很久，手指悬停在蓝色的发送键上，一直没按下去。

“林炜翔，别跟女朋友聊天了，到了。”队里的领队在催，他想想，把手机锁屏，塞回兜里。

今晚输了，赛季正式结束，俱乐部本着以人为本，还是点了外卖来基地。刘青松这种时候总是不在的，减肥，忌口，刘青松的理由总是这两样。

自己的五公里都很久没继续了，刘青松却还是坚持。

林炜翔匆匆吃了几口，也推脱说吃不下了，转身去浴室门口等里面的人出来。

他靠着墙玩手机，听着浴室里水声渐停，刘青松推开门出来，被他吓了一跳，又问他，“林炜翔你干嘛？”

“你后悔吗？”他又直愣愣地问出来，同样的，刘青松这次还是没有答复，只是表情一下子僵住了，快步离开了，他不想追，也追不上，所以追问也没有必要。

很多次，他想问，刘青松你后悔吗？只在怀疑最深时开过口。

在TCS解散的时候，他们蹲在地上收行李，下家还没着落，刘青松刚拒了一个邀请，说是想和他一起打下去，他没头没脑地问，旁边人像是没听见。

在Newbee，他和刘青松都要和人竞争上场，他失眠失得厉害，刘青松也不见得好到哪里去，他们在阳台上吹风，躲一屋子呛人的烟味，风很柔和，他盯着刘青松染成蓝色的头发，装作不经意地问。

他们待到Newbee又解散了，RW联系过刘青松，那个人最后还是和他一起搬着行李箱到了FPX的基地，那年洲际赛，他们凑在刘青松的电脑桌前，看RW打比赛，他又问。

关于后悔与否，这么多年刘青松好像从没给过答复，但是一次又一次用选择告诉他，我可以继续陪在你身边。

以至于给了他一种有恃无恐的错觉，刘青松是不会离开的。

冲完澡，队友都不在训练室，林炜翔兀自地打了一个通宵的rank，关节泛着麻麻的痛，他也很迟钝地才感觉。

躺在床上，他捧着手机回女孩的微信，女孩又发了很多消息，小心翼翼安慰他。她很乖，漂亮又听话。刚分手时，他以为许晴就是最好的，是无可取代的，但是还是会有其他人出现，站在她曾经的位置。

人都是会变的不是吗？

列表往下滑，有个人的名字下面，红色的草稿很显眼，是他编辑了很久，又没有发出去的那条。

他点进去，一字一字删完。

往事难追，前程莫问。

**Author's Note:**

> 林炜翔也会偶尔想起在宁波，被戏称为男童的那段日子，刘青松和他走在从医院回基地的路上，前一天他们喝了很多，刘青松胃出血倒在地上，他在医院忙了一整夜，困得眼里打架，刘青松对他说了句什么他没听清，再追问，也没问出个答案。


End file.
